


Места для поцелуев

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1940s, 1960s, Anal Sex, Christmas Party, Elizabethan, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Missing Scene, Public Sex, Riding, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Азирафель на протяжении шести тысяч лет при каждой встрече с Кроули мечтает его поцеловать.





	Места для поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

> Всё началось с того, что на тумблере выложили серию гифок, в которых Азирафель при разговоре с Кроули каждый раз почти незаметно переводит взгляд на его губы... А дальше туман, и я очнулась, уже дописывая последнюю страницу. Во всём виноват Шин))))

Так получилось, что за все долгие годы жизни на Земле они ни разу не поцеловались. За все шесть тысяч лет.  
Азирафель часто размышлял, почему? Возможно, Кроули тоже задавался этим вопросом, ангел не был уверен. У них ни разу не выпадало случая поговорить на эту тему.  
Да как вообще могла зайти речь о поцелуях, если одна мысль о касании рукой к руке уже вызывала у Азирафеля трепет. Да что там прикосновения! Сами встречи их были запретным плодом, желанным, но тем не менее, осуждаемым обеими сторонами.  
Поэтому Азирафель немало удивил самого себя, когда вдруг понял, что уже несколько десятков лет в его голове вертится мысль о поцелуях… И не с кем-нибудь, а именно с Кроули!  
Сначала эта мысль его испугала. Она появилась очень рано, вдруг возникла залетной птичкой в ту пору, когда Азирафель обретался в Риме, потрепыхала крылышками после нечаянной встречи с Кроули в таверне, и быстро упорхнула, стоило Азирафелю обратить на неё пристальное внимание.  
Тогда он просто отмахнулся от странной фантазии. Но годами позже эта мысль внезапно снова вонзилась ему в мозг, словно заноза в босую пятку, и доставила немало неприятных переживаний. Почему неприятных? Было очень дико и неуместно думать о поцелуях, в тот момент, когда они встретились при дворе короля Ричарда Львиное сердце. На дворе стоял конец XII столетия, и с уст сильных мира сего не сходили речи о Крестовом походе. А это означало для ангела и демона долгое путешествие на Восток в неудобном седле, тяготы и лишения в пути, антисанитарию и отсутствие нормальной еды (и выпивки) очень долгое время. Азирафель впервые запаниковал, и, после очень серьезной и очень секретной встречи с Кроули, они всё-таки скрепили воображаемыми печатями свое Соглашение. И никуда не поехали. В самом деле, это было чертовски правильным решением — да простит его Господь! — остаться в Англии во время Крестового похода! Остаться, чтобы не тратить понапрасну усилия на благие деяния, которые в итоге помножатся на ноль, потому что рядом будет, непременно, обретаться демон, творя уже свои деяния, несомненно, наизлейшие из всех возможных.  
Азирафель и Кроули отмечали вступление в силу только что заключенного Соглашения, сидя в одной из лондонских харчевен. Настроение у обоих было приподнятое, а чарки с элем без устали пополнялись. За окном лил дождь, и именно в эту минуту Азирафель подумал, как гениальна была идея Кроули с этим Соглашением. Благодаря ему они сейчас сидели в тепле перед камельком, с сытным ужином и кажущимся бездонным кувшином, а не тащились в сырости и темноте на лошадях по раскисшим дорогам. Азирафель бросил взгляд на демона, развалившегося по ту сторону стола на скамье. Он растянул длинные ноги, облокотившись о стену, и всем своим видом выражал удовлетворение и довольство жизнью — то есть примерно те же чувства, что испытывал сейчас и сам Азирафель. Его темные очки лежали на столе рядом. Азирафель уже почти отвык видеть жёлтые глаза демона не скрывающимися за темными линзами. И поэтому с интересом и даже любопытством рассматривал лицо Кроули. Так получилось, что блуждающий взгляд Азирафеля, насмотревшись на демонически страшные, но вместе с тем (не стал спорить сам с собой ангел) неодолимо влекущие глаза, незаметно переключился ниже, и буквально прикипел к губам Кроули.  
Вот тогда-то Азирафель и почувствовал упомянутую выше занозу. Он даже поморщился от внезапно пронзившей его острой мысли. Но нельзя было не признать — эти волнующие губы, изогнувшиеся в усмешке (заметил-таки, как его разглядывает Азирафель?), вызывали в уме ангела только одну ассоциацию: с поцелуями. Должно быть, это приятно — целовать демона? Азирафель пробовал с людьми, поцелуи, в конце концов, были человеческим изобретением. Они приносили удовольствие. Впрочем, еда тоже доставляла приятные ощущения. Но ужинать в компании Кроули Азирафелю было намного милее, чем в обществе любого, даже самого лучшего из смертных. Так, может, и целоваться с ним было бы приятнее? Эта мысль не давала ему покоя, и заставляла взгляд всё время возвращаться к манящим его губам.  
Но мыслями всё и закончилось.  
Хотя, будет вернее сказать, закончилось в ту встречу. Но были десятки встреч позже. Соглашение работало, ангелу и демону приходилось часто пересекаться, и всякий раз, расставаясь, Азирафель ловил себя на мысли о том, какие все-таки привлекательные у Кроули губы. Интересно, что будет, если он когда-нибудь их… На этом мысль его стопорилась, и он прогонял её из головы.  
Но она всё равно с завидным упорством возвращалась к Азирафелю, и игнорировать её с каждым разом становилось всё тяжелее. В елизаветинскую эпоху их встречи стали носить постоянный характер. У них завелась традиция регулярно встречаться (примерно раз в несколько лет), проводить вечер за кувшином-другим подогретого вина (или охлажденного, в зависимости от времени года). Они пересекались в тавернах, в театре «Глобус», в галереях и на рынках. И если теперь при встрече Азирафель мог позволить себе загонять глубже тревожные мысли о том, как неподобающе ангелу заводить приятельские отношения с врагом, то подробнее размышлять о поцелуях с демоном он пока не решался даже наедине с собой. Что не мешало Азирафелю всякий раз при разговоре нет-нет, да и опускать глаза на губы Кроули, наблюдать за их артикуляцией, изучать их прихотливый изгиб, ловить взглядом мелькающий за губами кончик языка, или подмечать влажный блеск зубов демона. И каждый раз ежиться от неловкости, ощущая себя никудышным шпионом, всякий раз страшась быть пойманным на подглядывании, но при этом, затаив дыхание, откровенно наслаждаться острым чувством потаенного удовольствия.  
Шли годы. Во Франции разгорелся пожар Великой Революции, а Азирафель, разряженный в пух и прах, угодил в Бастилию.  
И если бы не Кроули, так удачно оказавшийся в это же время в Париже, быть бы Азирафелю жестоко отчитанным руководством за нанесенный ущерб казенному телу, несовместимый с жизнедеятельностью.  
В благодарность за спасение Азирафель привел Кроули на площадь перед собором Нотр-Дам в весьма приличное заведение, которого ещё не коснулись погромы, и не затронул огонь пожаров. Они неторопливо беседовали, угощаясь превосходными блинчиками, и Кроули не уставал подшучивать над нелепостью ситуации и над любовью Азирафеля к кулинарным изыскам.  
— Варвары! — всё не мог успокоиться Азирафель.  
— Эти варвары готовят лучшие в мире блинчики, — с улыбкой вставил Кроули, склонив голову к плечу.  
— Да! Но взгляни только на это! — горячо воскликнул Азирафель и, забывшись, протянул через стол обе руки. Он хотел просто показать саднящие следы от кандалов, оставшиеся на его запястьях, как доказательство грубости французских революционеров. Но то ли стол оказался слишком маленьким, то ли руки Азирафеля слишком длинными, так получилось, что пальцы ангела чуть не коснулись лица Кроули. Повисла долгая пауза. Азирафель пристально смотрел в глаза Кроули, а демон не спускал с него взгляд. Затем он медленно поднял свои руки и мягко поймал запястья Азирафеля в свои ладони. По спине ангела пробежала дрожь. Он сглотнул, попытался улыбнуться, чтобы сгладить неловкость, но потерпел неудачу. Улыбка вышла совсем жалкой, а сердце почему-то забилось в груди слишком быстро, чтобы придумать какие-либо слова. Азирафель со смесью беспокойства и восхищения смотрел на Кроули, держащего его за руки. На его лицо, склоняющееся к ладоням Азирафеля, на губы, уже складывающиеся для поцелуя.  
Азирафель ойкнул. Одно дело мечтать о том, как его касаются губы Кроули, но совсем другое — когда это вот-вот случится в реальности. Как оказалось, к реальным поцелуям Азирафель был ещё не готов.  
На губах Кроули мелькнула тень улыбки, и до запястий Азирафеля долетело прохладное дуновение. Натертая кожа ощутила покалывание от творящегося демонического чуда, и ссадины Азирафеля исчезли без следа. Тогда Кроули выпустил руки ангела, и Азирафель быстрым жестом спрятал их под стол. Он улыбнулся, опуская глаза, и почувствовал внезапное облегчение, но и — разочарование? Краем глаза он заметил, как Кроули, подложив свой кулак под подбородок, беззастенчиво разглядывает ангела. На счастье Азирафеля, не представляющего, как выпутаться из сложной ситуации, на площади поднялась суматоха. Кроули оглянулся на шум. В окно им было хорошо видно, как отряд революционеров выносит из Собора статуи библейских царей, посчитав их за изваяния французских монархов. Это происшествие помогло сменить тему, после чего обед их плавно подошел к концу, и они расстались. И уже в Дувре, сходя с судна, на котором Азирафель пересек Ла-Манш, он всё ещё продолжал думать, почему же он не поцеловал его, почему?  
Следующая встреча, после которой Азирафель снова задаст себе тот же вопрос, произошла в середине XIX века.  
Это был рождественский благотворительный бал, проводимый очень влиятельной светской персоной для благородного лондонского общества.  
Азирафель присутствовал на нём, чтобы внести свой скромный вклад в сбор средств на содержание сиротского дома. Но вот к встрече с Кроули в этом месте он был совершенно не готов.  
— А ты что здесь делаешь? — воскликнул он чуть ли не с досадой, потому что это неожиданное столкновение мгновенно всколыхнуло в Азирафеле все те чувства, что он пытался подавить в себе (впрочем, безуспешно) последние лет сорок. Но всё же как трудно было сдержать счастливую улыбку, которая непрошенной расцвела сама на губах Азирафеля при виде знакомой высокой фигуры, облаченной в черное!  
— По-твоему, если я демон, мне нужно забиться в нору на Рождество и не вылезать до Хэллоуина, ангел? — беззлобно огрызнулся Кроули. Он не сердился, а казался, скорее, расслабленным и, в общем-то, даже радостным? Насколько можно было судить по его лицу, по обыкновению наполовину скрытому темными очками.  
Как так вышло, что остаток вечера Азирафель провел в компании Кроули, он не понимал и сам. С делами было покончено, ничего больше не держало Азирафеля на этом приёме. Но он почему-то не ушел, да и Кроули, похоже, никуда не торопился. Вскоре почтенная публика разошлась по комнатам, занятая серьёзными разговорами, в салоне осталась лишь молодежь. Без присмотра старшего поколения молодые люди расшалились, затеяли шумные игры со жмурками и прятками, вся цель которых заключалась в незаметной и потому не осуждаемой обществом возможности прикоснуться друг к другу, подержаться за руки, приобнять за талию, а то и сорвать невинный поцелуй с губ приглянувшейся особы.  
Ангел и демон, стоя чуть в стороне, снисходительно наблюдали за забавами молодых повес и хихикающих барышень, неторопливо потягивая пунш. Вернее, Азирафель очень надеялся, что выглядит скорее снисходительным, чем заинтересованным. Сказать по правде, в эту минуту он мучительно завидовал тому юноше, что сейчас гладил по щеке краснеющую девицу, которая со смехом отмахивалась от нахала сложенной в трубочку газетой. Это была игра. И целью игры было попасть по тому человеку, кто прикасался к игроку, сидящему на стуле с платком на глазах. Дерзкий юный джентльмен касался то руки девушки, то обнаженного участка кожи на шее, то — вот бесстыдник! — проводил пальцами по её губам, тут же получая шлепок газетой по пальцам, но никто и не думал заканчивать игру. Молодежь хохотала, а Азирафель не мог заставить себя повернуть голову к стоящему рядом Кроули, чтобы ответить ему, поддерживая беседу. Потому что проницательный демон, разумеется, враз поймет, о чём думает сейчас ангел. Азирафель представлял на месте девушки Кроули, замирая от мысли, как он будет выглядеть с завязанными глазами, как будет поворачивать голову вслед прикосновениям Азирафеля. Как будет приятно провести ладонью по его щеке, приподнять подбородок, коснуться большим пальцем губ, охотно поддающихся, приоткрывающихся ему…  
У-ух, до чего смелыми были эти мысли для Азирафеля. И даже хорошо, что молодежь затеяла новую игру, в фанты, для чего им понадобилось больше свободного места. Ангела с демоном вежливо оттеснили в дальний угол, и Азирафель смог немного перевести дух и вынырнуть из опасного омута приятных, но недостижимых мечтаний. Впрочем, передышка была недолгой, а облегчение — временным. Потому что к ужасу Азирафеля они с Кроули оказались в довольно уютной нише, отделенной от общей залы полуоткинутой бархатной портьерой, на которой болтался, пришпиленный к ней и перевязанный алой лентой, кустик…  
— Это что, омела? — пробормотал Кроули, указывая кивком на зелёные веточки с россыпью белых полупрозрачных ягод над их головами.  
Застегнутый до горла, затянутый в черный фрак, Кроули показался ему безумно красивым в эту минуту. Азирафель даже поёжился от неуместных мыслей. Разумеется, Азирафель знал, что это омела. И, конечно, был осведомлен, для чего она подвешена здесь. Весь вечер из этого укромного уголка выбегали хихикающие разрумянившиеся барышни и молодые люди… Но они с Кроули не молодые, и тем более, никоим образом не люди, а…  
Азирафель проглотил слова «ангел и демон», потому что Кроули вдруг снял очки. В салоне раздавались взрывы хохота, хозяйка вечера устроила аукцион с выкупом фантов. А здесь, в этом тёмном уголке, с такой удобной софой, полускрытой от всеобщего внимания портьерой, было тихо. Настолько тихо, что Азирафель отчетливо слышал дыхание Кроули, стоявшего близко, непозволительно близко, так, что если бы ангел сделал ещё крохотный шажок, он непременно уткнулся бы ему в грудь. Азирафель, пытаясь унять шум в ушах от гулко бившегося пульса, глядел прямо в глаза Кроули. В тени ниши глаза демона казались карими, и это было необычно, потому что выглядели они сейчас почти по-человечески.  
Насколько всё было бы проще для Азирафеля, будь Кроули простым смертным! Разве мучился бы тогда ангел от желания прикоснуться к его губам, разве сгорал бы годами от неутоленной жажды прикосновений, замирал бы от ужаса при мысли о том, что тайна их Соглашения раскроется и тогда им обоим несдобровать? Будь Кроули человеком, Азирафель давно бы поступил по велению сердца, а оно подсказывало ему, глупое, что сейчас идеальный момент, чтобы поцеловать его, и лучшего момента нельзя было даже представить. Вот теперь Азирафель ясно понял, что готов, и давно уже готов к этому поцелую. И что с того, что они ангел и демон? Здесь, в этом зале, в этом городе, на сотни миль кругом нет больше ни одного сверхъестественного существа! Только люди, всего лишь люди. И почему бы Азирафелю не вообразить — всего на минуту! — себя простым смертным, и не представить обычным человеком стоящего рядом с ним Кроули? Азирафель набрал в грудь воздуха и медленно потянулся к лицу демона. Он запретил себе в эту минуту думать о Рае и об Аде. Ради этого поцелуя он готов забыть обо всём, нырнуть в несуществующее нигде, чтобы сбросить хотя бы на миг гнетущие оковы долга. Всего один поцелуй, а потом уже можно возвращаться на Землю. Только один поцелуй, и желание его исполнится. И Кроули, судя по его расширившимся зрачкам, был вполне не против поцелуя, иначе как объяснить то, что он тоже потянулся навстречу губам Азирафеля?..  
В эту минуту зазвенели стекла в высоких окнах, и явственно задрожал пол. За окнами полыхнуло пламя и раздался взрыв. В салоне послышались визг испуганных женщин и крики мужчин. Лицо Кроули исказилось. Он отпрянул от Азирафеля, прошипев со злостью:  
— Хастур! Не мог удержаться, чтобы не испортить людям праздник!  
Кроули рванулся, но на секунду задержался, потому что Азирафель схватил его за рукав.  
— Кроули, куда ты? — обеспокоенно воскликнул Азирафель.  
— Хастур вышел повеселиться, — бросил он в ответ сквозь зубы. — Мне нужно быть там, проследить, чтобы никто не пострадал.  
Лицо Кроули болезненно сморщилось. Он нащупал ладонь Азирафеля и осторожно пожал его пальцы. А потом кинулся к выходу и исчез.  
Он не выходил на связь с десяток лет после того рождественского вечера. А потом неожиданно объявился и запиской попросил о встрече в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Кроули казался хмурым и подавленным, и Азирафель в любой момент ожидал подвоха, и не ошибся в своих ожиданиях. Просьба Кроули прозвучала, и она вывела Азирафеля из колеи. Они серьезно поругались, и прекратили всякие отношения на многие годы.  
Что ж, уже через несколько лет Азирафель понял, что принятое сгоряча решение было чрезмерно суровым. Но слов, высказанных в пылу гнева, было не вернуть. Они всё ещё жгли его, произнесенные Кроули с горечью и обидой: «Ты мне не нужен».  
Азирафель заламывал руки в отчаянии. Несколько раз он порывался отправить Кроули письмо, пригласить на чашку чая или бокал вина, поговорить и помириться, наконец. Но его пугала мысль, что Кроули отвергнет его предложение, и Азирафель гасил в себе неуместный порыв.  
Разлука далась ему тяжело, он не мог этого не признать. Поэтому при их следующей встрече, побившей все рекорды неожиданности, как в выборе времени, так и места, Азирафель чувствовал себя, как на седьмом небе. Угрожающие ему оружием фигуры нацистов отошли на задний план и превратились просто в карикатурных статистов в тот момент, когда скрипнула дверь церкви, и в проходе показался Кроули. Освященная земля жгла ему пятки, а Азирафель не мог отвести взгляда от него. Кроули казался смущенным. Он не злился на Азирафеля. Не держал обиды. Он рискнул угрозой разоблачения, он добровольно вошел в храм божий, он хотел увидеться с Азирафелем! «Так почему же, Боже правый, ты не мог сделать этого раньше!», — почти рассердился Азирафель.  
И стоя потом на дымящихся развалинах церкви и прижимая к груди саквояж со спасенными книгами пророчеств, Азирафель ясно понял, почему. Кроули боялся, так же, как и Азирафель, боялся быть отвергнутым. Набирался храбрости, выжидал удобного момента.  
— Тебя подбросить? — обронил Кроули. Но до Азирафеля не дошел смысл этих слов, он слышал только нежность, с какой они были сказаны, и не мог поверить своим ушам и чуть не задохнулся от переполнивших его эмоций.  
Смысл стал ясен, когда Азирафель дошел до конца квартала, торопясь поспеть за Кроули. Там, за углом, стоял припаркованный у обочины блестящий автомобиль. Кроули с широкой улыбкой абсолютно гордого обладателя этой роскошной машины сделал приглашающий жест рукой:  
— Садись, ангел.  
— О, у тебя теперь есть авто?  
— «Бентли», — торжественно уточнил Кроули.  
Азирафель устроился на пассажирском сидении рядом с Кроули. Было очень непривычно видеть демона за рулем автомобиля. Но самым неловким чувством оказалось ощущать внезапную тесноту салона и глубокую интимность от необычной близости к Кроули. Их локти иногда соприкасались, и Азирафель с большим трудом заставлял себя не вздрагивать и дышать ровно, стараясь не выдавать своей огромной радости и не менее огромного смущения. Машина мчалась по ночному Лондону, мотор ревел, в груди Азирафеля гулко колотилось сердце. Он украдкой рассматривал профиль Кроули. Глаза демона, как обычно, прятались за очками, но губы, казалось, против воли растягивались в счастливой улыбке. Азирафель судорожно вздохнул. Видит Бог, больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас прижаться к Кроули всем телом, обнять его так крепко, чтобы услышать, как из его губ вырвется слабый стон, и поцеловать его, глубоко, страстно, до дрожи в коленях, до жара в животе, до слабости в ногах и помутнения в рассудке. И Кроули, в этом Азирафель был уверен, немедленно ответил бы ему на поцелуй, и они жадно целовались бы, скрытые от глаз всего мира в его новом автомобиле, а потом…  
«Не будет никакого потом», — горько подумал Азирафель, и выстроенная перед его глазами яркая картина помутнела, пошла трещинами и со звоном разлетелась на куски. Они ангел и демон. Глупый влюбленный ангел, и в любой момент готовый ответить ему взаимностью демон. Но никакие чувства между ними не могут отрицать их природу. Никакая страсть, никакая любовь не сможет примирить два противоборствующих лагеря. Им суждено сойтись вместе только в день, который станет последним для всего света. И сойтись никак уж не на любовном ложе, а на поле боя…  
Именно поэтому Азирафель, как только они доехали до книжного магазина, выскочил из машины, словно ошпаренный, торопясь сбежать подальше от нахлынувших эмоций. Он едва попрощался с Кроули, до смерти боясь заглянуть ему в глаза, и растаять, расчувствоваться, поплыть на волнах своих переживаний и рухнуть в эту пропасть с головой.  
Двадцать лет спустя, также в Сохо, эта сцена до издевательства точно снова была воспроизведена во всех подробностях. Только Кроули был непривычно откровенным с ним, а от этого Азирафелю было во сто крат больнее сказать «нет». Он хотел, видит Бог, как он хотел сдаться. Он уступил уже раз, отдавая в руки демону термос со святой водой. Он видел, как Кроули смотрел на него, и всё внутри Азирафеля умоляло немедленно взять это лицо в свои ладони, избавить его от темных очков, вдумчиво целовать веки, покрывать поцелуями лоб, щёки, ласково касаться губ, и таять вместе с ним на пару от любви и нежности… И поэтому Азирафель снова сбежал, и знал, что до утра не сможет унять ноющее сердце и глухие рыдания будут рваться у него из груди. Но всё же даже в эти горькие минуты отчаяния Азирафель продолжал цепляться за единственную светлую мечту: «А что, если однажды?..».  
Он не рисковал договаривать дальше даже в мыслях, словно боясь быть подслушанным.  
Следующий раз, когда Азирафель позволил себе вспомнить о поцелуях, произошел за два дня до предполагаемого апокалипсиса. Это были тяжелые деньки. Ни у одного из них не оставалось времени на передышку, никто не мог даже помыслить о том, чтобы начать мечтать о чем-то личном и недостижимом в те дни, когда всему миру грозил скорый и неминуемый конец. Но в Тадфилде время словно остановилось.  
Во всём был виноват Адам.  
Конечно, кто же ещё? Ведь именно из-за привязанности одиннадцатилетнего Антихриста к родной деревеньке на всей территории Тадфилда ощущалось разлитое в воздухе чувство…  
— Любовь! Кто-то очень сильно любит это место! — выдохнул Азирафель, не в силах сделать следующий шаг. Ангелу, остро воспринимавшему любое проявление любви, от мощи этого потока даже пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дух. Внутри у него всё затрепетало, сердце забилось так часто, что потемнело в глазах. Он приложил ладонь к груди, чтобы унять сердцебиение и попытаться вдохнуть глоток воздуха.  
— Азирафель? Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Кроули, разглядывая внезапно остановившегося ангела. Щеки у Азирафеля раскраснелись, ресницы трепетали, грудь часто вздымалась. Он ничего не ответил. Стоя с запрокинутой головой, он, казалось, вслушивался в недоступный слуху Кроули разговор небесных сфер. Азирафель даже прикрыл веки, и Кроули подошел ближе, разглядывая ангела, озадаченный его необычным поведением. Вблизи вид Азирафеля почему-то оказался более волнующим, чем хотел бы признаться себе Кроули. На лице ангела расцвело выражение необычайного блаженства. Освещенное лучом солнца, неожиданно пробившемся сквозь тучи, его черты лица поразительно смягчились, приобрели мечтательное выражение, из груди вырывалось частое дыхание. Кроули невольно сделал шаг ближе, ясно различив долгий чувственный вздох. Да что такое происходит с ангелом? Порозовевшие щеки так и притягивали взгляд. Кроули внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что он уже серьёзно начал размышлять, действительно ли кожа Азирафеля такая мягкая, как кажется, и до умопомрачения захотел прижаться к его щеке, чтобы вдохнуть её аромат. А Азирафель ещё и приоткрыл губы, снова вздыхая, и Кроули совсем потерял голову, делая еще один шаг. Он уже склонился к лицу Азирафеля, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, не до конца понимая, что происходит, как вдруг вздрогнул, выдернутый в реальность весьма неприятным образом. Азирафель тоже чуть не подскочил от неожиданности. В них обоих одновременно попали снаряды от пейнтбольных орудий.  
Наваждение мгновенно рассеялось от этого грубого вмешательства. Кроули резко отпрянул от Азирафеля, хватаясь за грудь. Азирафель тоже переводил дыхание, оправившись от неожиданного выстрела. Он почувствовал боль в плече, но больно было не только там и не только от удара шариком с краской. В груди привычно защемило от ощущения несбывшегося желания.  
«Какого черта?», — возмутился Азирафель про себя.  
Разлитое в воздухе чувство окутывало Азирафеля, словно уютное теплое одеяло. Словно крыло собрата-ангела, предоставившее защиту и поддержку. Волны любви плескались вокруг, казалось, их можно черпать руками и пить из сложенных чашечкой ладоней. Азирафель, словно, в самом деле, хлебнул этого пряного воздуха. Он чувствовал, как любовь теперь струится в его жилах, плещется внутри него, будто она проникла через все поры сразу, словно неведомой силой в него впрыснули сверхдозу окситоцина.  
Удивительно и очень досадно, что Кроули не может ощущать эти мощные вибрации… Но, видимо, демону хватило и флюидов, исходящих от напитанного любовью Азирафеля, потому что через несколько минут, взъевшись на совершенно справедливые, с точки зрения Азирафеля, слова, Кроули схватил его за грудки и впечатал прямо в стену.  
Кроули держал его крепкой хваткой, шипел прямо в лицо, но Азирафель подмечал только, как прижимается к нему его горячее тело. Кроули яростно щерился, чуть не брызгая слюной, но Азирафель, пьяный от разлитой в воздухе любви, перевел взгляд на его губы, и предательское чувство, которым была пропитана вся область вокруг, все-таки вырвалось из берегов, выплеснулось из Азирафеля, а он не смог удержать его неодолимый напор. Да и не хотел. Земле осталось несколько дней, всё катилось в тартары, возможно, у них с Кроули не будет никакого будущего, а он за все шесть тысяч лет так ни разу и не поцеловал его… Так гори оно всё огнём! Их тела так близко, что носы соприкасаются. Что им стоит сделать крохотное движение вперёд, и прикоснуться друг к другу уже губами? Азирафеля манили губы Кроули, он не мог отвести взгляд от его зубов, ему до безумия хотелось впиться губами в этот красивый рот, провести языком по острым белоснежным клыкам, податься глубже, втолкнуться в эту теплую влажность и услышать, как глубоко в груди Кроули рождается глухой стон, и этот рот уже не изрыгает проклятия, а протяжно стонет в жарком поцелуе, и тела их прижимаются друг к другу всё теснее, и руки…  
— Простите, джентльмены, что прерываю интимный момент…  
Кроули мгновенно повернулся на звук голоса, но Азирафель не сразу смог выплыть из тех глубин, куда погрузился на такое короткое, но очень жгучее мгновение. Он с сожалением понял, что непоправимо опоздал с поцелуем, морок рассеялся, подходящий момент упущен, и ему осталось лишь проводить взглядом уже отдалившиеся от него губы Кроули. Азирафель моргнул, отгоняя наваждение, и поправил сбившуюся набок бабочку и смятый руками Кроули пиджак. Это уже попахивало безумием. Азирафелю следовало бы быть благоразумнее, слегка приглушить эмпатию и не терять голову от чужих эмоций, пусть даже и вплетенных в каждую молекулу окружающей его территории. Не время думать о поцелуях, сейчас на кону судьба целого мира!  
«А когда же придёт для них время? И наступит ли оно когда-нибудь?». Эти вопросы Азирафель предпочел пока спрятать в самые потаенные глубины подсознания. Он вернется к ним позже. Если доживет.

…

— За этот мир! — произнес Кроули, поднимая свой бокал.  
— За этот мир! — ответил ему Азирафель, чокаясь.  
Душа его пела. Счастье захлестывало его с головой. Он видел рядом с собой Кроули, абсолютно умиротворенного, такого благодушного и расслабленного, что Азирафель с трудом узнавал в нём вечно дерганого и нервного демона, к которому он привык. Ничего, и к такому Кроули Азирафель привыкнет очень быстро. К тому же, торопиться ведь некуда? У них впереди вся вечность.  
Азирафель купался в волнах спокойствия и нежности, исходящих от Кроули. Вселенная не перевернулась, не сгинула в геенне огненной, Апокалипсис не состоялся. Мир крепко стоял на ногах. Чего нельзя было сказать об Азирафеле. Его счастье, что он сидел на стуле, потому что колени его подкашивались и предательски слабели, стоило ему подумать о будущем или просто о том, что их может ждать завтра. Размышлять о том, что ты теперь свободен от навязанной воли Небес и более не обязан быть к ним лояльным, было восхитительно. Но Азирафель совершенно не представлял, что теперь делать с этой свалившейся на него свободой. Он вспомнил книгу, которую читал в своё время, и мысленно повторил фразу её главной героини: «Я подумаю об этом завтра». Сегодня, прямо сейчас, Азирафель хотел просто насладиться каждым мгновением их совместного ужина с Кроули. Он не собирался пропускать ни одного взгляда из-под темных очков, был твердо намерен поймать все адресованные ему улыбки и прочитать все те неуловимые знаки языка тела Кроули, которыми так щедро снабжал он каждое своё движение в этот вечер.  
Азирафель снова вспомнил о своей мечте о поцелуях и улыбнулся. Вот, похоже, и настал тот момент, когда совпали, наконец, желания и возможности. Кроули рядом, не сводит с него взгляда, улыбается влюбленно, глядит нежно, но при этом так страстно, что Азирафель готов расплавиться и стечь на пол только от одного этого взгляда. И нет речи о том, что они не готовы к этому поцелую. О, нет. Они более чем готовы. Они ждали его слишком долго. И далее ждать просто уже не осталось сил.  
Азирафель подался вперед, Кроули подобрался с готовностью. Сейчас это произойдет, наконец! Их разделяют не годы, не расстояния, не бездонная пропасть между Адом и Раем, а всего лишь белоснежная скатерть стола и какие-то жалкие сантиметры. Надо лишь склониться друг к другу и поймать губами губы…  
— Ваш счёт, джентльмены.  
Между ними ложится на стол чек, за спинами стоит вежливый официант. Они и забыли, что просили их рассчитать…  
Азирафель откидывается на спинку стула и начинает смеяться. Он хохочет в голос, утирает руками брызжущие от смеха слёзы, и не может остановиться. Кроули сперва смотрит на него с недоумением, но затем подхватывает его смех, присоединяется к Азирафелю.  
Два сверхъестественных существа, чудом избежавшие смерти, принявшие участие в спасении мира, любящие друг друга долгие тысячелетия, смеялись и смеялись без остановки. Их смех смывал годы тоски, неловкости, вечного опасения разоблачения, постоянного напряжения, разбивал последние островки недоверия и выстраивал что-то новое, совершенно отличное от того, что росло между ними все эти годы. Крепкое, чистое, искреннее.  
Азирафель, всё ещё улыбаясь, склонился к Кроули и поцеловал его в лоб. Кроули поймал ладонь Азирафеля и нежно коснулся её губами.  
Они заплатили по счёту и вышли из ресторана, обнявшись. И трудно поверить, но в этот момент можно было сказать наверняка, что именно сейчас, в сегодняшний вечер, соловей пел свою песню над Беркли-сквер.

**Эпилог**

Они стояли у кассы в кинотеатре. Молодая девушка за стойкой разводила руками:  
— Извините, но сегодня у нас аншлаг. Всё раскуплено. Остались только места для поцелуев, — она неловко улыбнулась.  
Азирафель взглянул на Кроули. Его рот начал растягиваться в усмешке. Еще мгновение и истерический хохот снова затопит его с головой.  
— Ангел, — предупреждающе понизил голос Кроули, — не начинай.  
Азирафель прыснул, но сумел сдержаться.  
— Мы берем эти билеты, спасибо, — вежливо ответил кассирше Кроули. Он принял из рук девушки две цветные картонки и протянул одну из них Азирафелю.  
— Пойдем, ангел, приобщим тебя к высокому искусству.  
Азирафель снова фыркнул. Он был на взводе, любое событие, которое раньше едва ли вызвало бы у него даже мимолетную улыбку, весь сегодняшний вечер повергало его в приступы гомерического хохота.  
Кроули смотрел на него с сочувственной нежностью, и от этого Азирафелю тоже делалось невероятно смешно — вот, значит, какие чувства он вызывает у Кроули в их самый романтический вечер за все прошедшие шесть тысяч лет!  
Они вошли в зал, когда свет уже был погашен. Азирафель, спотыкаясь в темноте, и опираясь на руку Кроули, пробирался вверх по ступенькам, до самой вершины амфитеатра. Туда, где в последнем ряду находилось выкупленное ими место: широкий диванчик на двоих с высокой спинкой и удобными подлокотниками. Азирафель плюхнулся на сиденье, рядом с ним уселся Кроули. По большому экрану побежали титры и название фильма, замелькали первые кадры. Азирафель почувствовал рядом со своей ногой горячее бедро, и не удержавшись, положил на него ладонь. Кроули будто ждал этого жеста. Его рука мгновенно накрыла ладонь Азирафеля, их пальцы переплелись. Азирафель повернул голову и увидел, что Кроули пристально смотрит на него. Очки он снял, в темноте кинозала они были совершенно ни к чему. В его глазах отражался свет от экрана, и Азирафель, весь вечер после ухода из «Ритц» ощущавший себя пьяным, хотя они не пили ничего, кроме пары бокалов шампанского, будто мгновенно протрезвел.  
— Кроули… — прошептал он еле слышно, так как звуки начавшегося фильма заглушали его слова. Но Кроули услышал. Он повернулся к Азирафелю всем телом.  
— Кроули, — продолжал Азирафель почти с отчаянием в голосе. — Кроули.  
Почему-то его горло не могло произнести больше ни одного слова, он был способен сейчас только повторять это имя.  
Кроули обнял Азирафеля за плечи и осторожно притянул его к себе. Их лица были так близко, что Азирафель различил в темноте искры, мерцающие в глубине глаз Кроули. Наверное, у него самого сейчас глаза горят не меньше, подумалось Азирафелю.  
— Кроули, я до сих пор не могу поверить… — прошептал Азирафель.  
— Просто поверь, — так же тихо ответил Кроули, и его дыхание обожгло щёку Азирафеля.  
— Это ты… Ты здесь… — ангел поднял руку и погладил любимое лицо, провел пальцами по лбу, по щеке, скользнул по шее.  
Кроули непроизвольно сглотнул.  
— Это мы, — поправил он Азирафеля. — Теперь — всегда мы.  
— К этому надо привыкнуть, — кивнул Азирафель и прильнул губами к губам Кроули.  
И ничего не произошло. Земля не разверзлась у них под ногами, Небеса не поразили их молнией, вулкан не проснулся внезапно под полом кинотеатра. Десятки зрителей впереди них, уставившись в яркий экран, спокойно смотрели кино. А ангел и демон самозабвенно целовались в последнем ряду, наплевав на все перипетии сюжета.  
Они едва вспоминали, что надо дышать, целуясь так страстно и отчаянно, словно мир собирался рухнуть в любую минуту. Азирафель закрыл глаза, потому что всё равно их застилали слёзы. Его руки слепо ощупывали лицо Кроули, пальцы цеплялись за волосы, ощущали на чужих щеках теплую влагу. Целовать Кроули было сладко и горько одновременно. Но горечь прошла очень быстро. Слезы высушил жар, который таился в них обоих, который они оба вынуждены были скрывать веками, а теперь он, наконец, освободился. Азирафель чувствовал, как волны обжигающего пламени, исходящие от тела Кроули, от его жадных губ, накрывают его самого. Удивительно, но у него ещё остались капли разума, чтобы подумать с беспокойством, не загорелся бы кинотеатр от этой страсти. Но Кроули продолжал целовать его, углубляя поцелуй, выдыхая со стоном ему в рот, и Азирафель больше не смог удержать в голове ни одной мысли.  
Он утрачивал ощущение реальности от этого поцелуя. От запаха Кроули кружилась голова, от его близости терялся рассудок, жар его тела распалял его самого. Он сбился со счета, сколько стонов Кроули он поймал губами, сколько вздохов сорвалось с его собственных губ. Они не смогли остановить этот поцелуй, даже если бы все силы Ада и Рая предстали перед ними грозными рядами.  
В какой-то момент они поняли, что поцелуя им стало мало. Губы Азирафеля целовали уже скулы Кроули, жадно исследовали каждый сантиметр соблазнительной шеи. Руки демона блуждали по груди ангела, расстегивали пуговицы, забирались под рубашку. Они снова встречались губами, сплетались языками, задыхались от нестерпимо острого желания быть ближе, ещё ближе, настолько, насколько это возможно для ангела и демона, оставшихся теперь на своей собственной стороне.  
Никто в зале не обращал внимания на то, что происходит на единственном занятом диванчике в последнем ряду. Если это и было обусловлено чудом, то ни Азирафель, ни Кроули не могли бы с уверенностью объяснить, чьих именно рук это было дело.  
Азирафель, умирая от жажды прикосновений, притянул Кроули к себе, крепко обхватывая его за талию. Кроули без колебаний пересел к нему на колени, прижимаясь как можно теснее, продолжая без остановки осыпать поцелуями грудь Азирафеля, шепча какие-то слова, которые не имели смысла, но были полны нежности и страсти. Азирафель, распаляясь и от этих прикосновений, и — даже больше — от этих слов, гладил его по спине, а потом ладони его скользнули ниже, пробираясь под ремень брюк, и сжались на ягодицах Кроули. Он услышал, какой вздох издал демон, запрокидывая назад голову, и у Азирафеля самого закружилась голова, настолько сладострастно это выглядело в его глазах. Пальцы Азирафеля продолжали стискивать и поглаживать зад Кроули, пока он не начал нетерпеливо ёрзать на коленях Азирафеля, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, пытаясь прижаться как можно ближе к нему. Сквозь ткань джинсов Кроули Азирафель очень отчетливо чувствовал его возбуждение. Да и у самого у него давно стало тесно в штанах. А Кроули всё продолжал потираться о тело Азирафеля, так отчаянно умоляя, так недвусмысленно намекая, что у него не осталось никаких сомнений: Кроули хочет его, и жаждет так сильно, что готов отдаться прямо здесь, в кинотеатре, полном зрителей, потому что ждать дальше для него было бы смерти подобно. Азирафель всё ещё медлил, широко раскрытыми от возбуждения глазами рассматривая Кроули, когда почувствовал прикосновение губ к своей щеке, и услышал жаркий шепот в ухо:  
— Азирафель, прошу… Не томи… Я и так ждал слишком долго.  
Кроули не удержался и прикусил ему мочку. Азирафель вздрогнул. Он быстро сунул палец в рот и снова пробрался под одежду Кроули. Его палец скользнул в тело, такое упругое, такое восхитительно горячее, что Азирафель сам чуть не задохнулся от прилива страсти. Кроули зашипел и ткнулся лбом в плечо Азирафеля. Как было мучительно прекрасно наблюдать за Кроули таким, дышащим часто и глубоко, до побелевших пальцев вцепившимся ему в плечи, подрагивающим от пронизывающих его тело волн удовольствия! Азирафель, с трудом сдерживая своё нетерпение, продолжал ласкать Кроули. Его пальцы внутри кружили, нажимали, растягивали, поглаживали, и Кроули реагировал просто божественно, со стонами, вздохами, шипением и всхлипами. А когда он стал насаживаться на пальцы Азирафеля, погружая их до упора в тело, выгибаясь назад, так что Азирафель с трудом удерживал его за спину, стало ясно, что и этого ему мало. Он вытащил пальцы из его тела, и Кроули быстрыми движениями освободился от узких штанов. Азирафель с волнением огладил его обнажившиеся бёдра: он был просто восхитителен, его демон…  
Но Кроули сполз с колен ангела и, пристроившись между его ног, расстегнул ремень на брюках Азирафеля. Ловкие пальцы принялись поглаживать член, давно жаждущий внимания, и Азирафель задрожал от еле сдерживаемого острого, почти болезненного желания. А от мысли, что губы Кроули, которые он только что целовал, теперь ласкают его член, перед глазами у него совсем помутилось. Он понял, что не выдержит долго таких ласк, потому что это было слишком хорошо, а ему сегодня хотелось попробовать ещё большего.  
Азирафель схватился за волосы Кроули и нетерпеливо потянул его к себе, усаживая обратно на свои колени, пристраивая свой возбужденный член между его ягодиц. Остальное Кроули сделал сам. Он уперся коленями в диван, и начал медленно насаживаться на член Азирафеля.  
Они оба сгорали от нетерпения. Они веками мечтали об этой близости, жаждали поставить, наконец, жирную точку в этом бесконечном шатании, этом хождении по краю, путешествию от белого к черному, от горячего к холодному, и сами не понимали, что простой факт соединения их тел ничего не изменит, потому что он был просто закономерным следствием развития отношений. И уж конечно, точкой ему стать не суждено, потому что перед тем, кто писал их историю, расстилалось бесконечное множество белых страниц, и всех их надлежало заполнить символами и знаками.  
Азирафель вцепился в бедра Кроули, помогая, направляя, поддерживая. Кроули, закусив губу, чтобы задержать рвущиеся наружу стоны, двигался, опускался, погружая в свое тело член до упора, и поднимался. От этого скольжения и трения перед глазами у них начали взрываться звезды. Этот ритм сливался с ритмом их сердец, и становилось неясно, то ли их движения подстраивались под бешено колотящийся пульс, то ли их сердцебиение ускорялось, догоняя заданный телами темп.  
Да, они ждали слишком долго, чтобы насладиться близостью сполна. Всё, что им нужно было сейчас — просто выплеснуть накопившуюся за годы неутоленной страсти энергию, успокоить страшный голод, терзавший их так давно. Чтобы потом, в более подходящем месте, и в более подходящее время заняться любовью уже без этой бешеной горячки, размеренно, с чувством, не торопясь. Поэтому сейчас они оба долго не продержались. Кроули посреди исступленной скачки ощутил внутри себя сдавливающую тесноту, и понял, что Азирафель уже на пределе. Одна только мысль, что ангел сейчас кончит в него, принесла ему острое наслаждение, он дернулся ещё раз, и излился на живот Азирафеля. Ангел, которому оргазм Кроули также доставил немалое удовольствие, судорожно толкнулся в его тело, чувствуя, как невыносимо жарко сжимается вокруг него тело его любовника, и тоже кончил, утыкаясь лицом в шею Кроули.  
Они замерли в объятиях друг друга, не в силах пошевелиться, постепенно вспоминая, как дышать, и утихомиривая бешено колотящиеся в груди сердца. Азирафель издал долгий и удовлетворенный вздох. Первая жажда обладания была утолена. От поцелуев сладко ныли припухшие губы. Азирафель с сонным смешком подумал, каким наивным он был, столько сотен лет мечтая об одном-единственном поцелуе. Похоже, теперь его горизонты расширились. Сейчас, после жаркого секса, его мечты стали гораздо смелее. Он обнял вздрагивающее тело своего любовника, прижал к себе, заглянул в лицо, всматриваясь в самую глубину желтых глаз, ища и тут же находя в них то, что так жаждал увидеть. Он коснулся губами его губ. Новая мечта зародилась в голове Азирафеля. Он хотел, чтобы их поцелуи длились и длились, чтобы объятия не разрывались, чтобы глаза смотрели в глаза — годы, тысячелетия, вечность.  
А Кроули, сладко млея в объятиях ангела, крутил в голове только одну мысль, потому что сил на другие уже не осталось. Он думал, как удачно сработало сегодня наведенное им демоническое чудо, обеспечившее кинотеатру в этот вечер полный зал, но случайно оставившее непроданными именно эти места для поцелуев. Ведь если бы Кроули не взял дело в свои руки, неизвестно сколько ещё ему пришлось прождать, пока Азирафель сочтет момент подходящим для первого поцелуя. И решил, что в следующий раз организует им с Азирафелем увеселительную поездку за город с непременной остановкой в отеле, в котором все номера окажутся заняты, кроме люкса с большой двуспальной кроватью…


End file.
